Vindicated
by MissKaitou
Summary: Just Business's sequel. This takes off, literally five seconds after the last one lets off. I suggest that you read Just Business first though.
1. I am Right

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-Yes, this is the sequel to 'Just Business'. If you haven't read that, you kind of need to read it so that you understand this story. Also, I know that I said in a responce to a review that I wouldn't update until I was finished with this story, so I didn't want to mislead you. I'm only a third of the way done on this story. Also, like in my last story, each chapter is catually a scene, so some will be short like the infamous limo scenes. **

**This scene starts off right where the last one left off, but about five seconds later. Enjoy.**

I

Once he left I cried and stayed like that until I could pull myself up. I walked over to my phone and dialed Hermione's number.

Bring. Bring. "Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, it's Blaise. I was just wondering when the wedding would be?"

"Oh, me and Ron haven't decided when it's going to be because the whole things so new."

"Oh yeah, sorry, momentary lapse of brain cells. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be moving soon, and I wanted to give you my number. It's 1-488-471-1311. Please don't tell Harry that you have it. And don't forget to call me if you have any wedding plans that you need help on. After all, that's what the bridesmaid does."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing more than the usual." _Thank-god that Hermione is out of the loop._

"Also, if Voldemort starts to give you guys trouble, just tell me, and I'll do my best to fix it, 'kay?"

"Okay. I promise to call you when anything happens because I'd rather you got the facts straight than read it out of some newspaper."

"Thank-you Hermione. Bye, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, bye."

I let out a couple tears as I say good bye to my best friend.

I take everything out of my closet and put it in my bags. I make sure that my flight is secure, and I say goodbye to the servants here. I'm still keeping this house and the servants. They're a part of 'Rachel Brooks' that I love. The servants will actually be living here with their families while I'm away. It'll be a great place for their younger brothers and sisters to play in.

Lucy will be coming with me. She's the closest thing to a mother I have, and I need one right now.

**A/N-Thank you**

**zan189- my most fiathful reviewer.**

**Danish pastry 28-that is one of the coolest screen names I've come across.**

**Will There Ever Be a Rainbow-(blush) Thank you . Wait and see!**

**sugarplumfairy-check the email I wrote you. Also, I just wanted to congradulate you on your story. It's great.**

**for reviewing to 'Just Business'. And thank all of you who read that story. **

**bye, MK**


	2. I swear I'm Right

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-scene two. Kind of short, but oh well. And also, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.**

II

Harry was currently burning holes in the walls by glaring at them.

"Whoa, Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I went over to Blaise's, told her that I loved her, and then she told me that she didn't. She is actually moving away to get away from me."

"You really love her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Then don't take no for an answer. Go back there and tell her that no won't work. That she has to give you a chance. That no is not an answer that you'll take."

"It's over man. I blew it. One night together and she hates my guts for the rest of eternity."

"I thought that you two were both drunk?"

"Yep. There was that night too. But no, I just had to go and take her first kiss, thus making her hate me." Harry said as he banged his head on the table in front of him.

"And when was this!"

"Seventh year." Harry sighed.

"And did she want you to kiss her?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Afterwards she said that she hated me."

"So that's why she distanced herself from us." Ron said before whacking Harry upside his head. "Nice going."

"So how's it feel to be engaged Mr. About To Be Married?"

"It's good...Aw crap, I'm late for a date...Really sorry, but I've gotta go. If I don't Hermione is going to kill me." Ron said as he looked at his watch.

"Bye."

**A/N-Thank you **

**Hypatia Cade **

**Danish Pasty 28**

**And thank all of you who read the first chapter. **

**bye, MK**


	3. I Swear I Knew It All Along

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

III

Bring. Bring. Bring. "Hello?" I asked into my cell phone wondering who would call me after hours.

"Blaise, I need for you to come over here right now." Hermione says quickly.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just calling my secretary down at teh office to make sure that everything's alright." Hermione say to somebody else with her hand obviously covering her cell phone because it's muffled.

I hear somebody laughing shrilly." That's so like you Hermione. Come on, it's a party, enjoy yourself!"

"I'll be there in a minute Beth!" Hermione calls to Beth.

"We'll be waiting!" Beth yells from what I can hear.

"What's all that about?" I ask as soon as Hermione takes her hand away.

"_That_ is why you need to come down here!" Hermione says frantically.

"And who exactly is Beth?"

"She is making my life stressful; I can't get rid of her. You said that if I had trouble with anything for me to give you a call and you'd fix it, remember? Bridesmaid duties? Ring a bell?" Hermione says quickly and I can tell that she's ebbing away from the party.

"Yes. I opted to get help you with anything that might make you stressful, and thus ruin your wedding."

"She is making everything around here mad! She is slowly, but aptly, driving me mad!" Hermione shouts into the phone.

"And you haven't told her to bugger off?" I ask while I roll my eyes.

"Nothing gets rid of her. Please, you are the only one out of any of us can scare her enough to get rid of her! Please! Think of it as a wedding gift!" Hermione pleads with me.

"And where exactly are you?" I say after I sigh.

"The borrow." Hermione says somewhat happily.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Hermione says as I turn off my phone.

I sigh as I get up and look in the mirror. It's been four months sincee I left. After I'm done fixing myself up, I go to the kitchen to talk to Lucy.

"And where are you going looking like you are heading to a beauty pageant Miss?" Lucy asks me as I enter the kitchen.

"I'm going to see some old friends Lucy." I sigh as sit down.

"Sure. And just who might these friends of yours be? Where is this gatherin' going to be taking place and what'll yall be doing once there? How are you even going to get there?" Lucy says in her southern voice like an over-protective mom and grandmother.

"These are some friends of mine from school. We're celebrating two of the getting engaged and I'll be taking the skyplane." I say quickly. The skyplane is like the night bus except it travels internationally and doesn't do inter-country lifts.

"Okay sugar, you can go. But if there's any trouble, you have to come home right then. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense about you being old enough to care for yourself. You had best come right here." Lucy says before I signal the skyplane.

"I promise I'll come straight back here." I promise as the skyplane arrives.

"Goo' evenin' Miss. What's you's name an' where you's be goin'?" Mark says in his Jersey accent.

"My name is Rebecca Smith and I'm going to London." I smile as I come up with yet another false identity.

"Seven Sickles and we's there in ten minutes. Settle down, we's takin' off."

**A/N-Thank you**

**Hypatia Cade**

**Hypatia Cade (yes two times because you reviewed two times)**

**Will There Ever Be a Rainbow**

**Danish Pastry 28**

**And thank all of you who have read this story so far. **

**I will update the next chapter soon, but it probably won't be for about three days because I'm visiting some people and the new book comes out then, and I HAVE to read it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to update until I read it. That may be a problem however as I ordered it online. Because I have never done that before, I have no clue when it will get in. Extremely sorry. **

**bye, MK**


	4. And I am flawed

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/NI would like to apologize to all of my readers for not updating as quickly as I would have liked. So, here is an update of a chapter or two.**

IV

_I hate the night bus._ I think savagely as I get off in front of the Borrow. There is indeed a party going on. The music is being blasted andI'm surprised that I didn't here it on the nightbus. I walk up to the door, and knock. Somebody must have been standing right by the door because about two seconds later it opens.

"Thank you Bl-" Hermione stops with a look of utter shock coming up to her face. "You-You're!"

"It's not a disease Hermione." I say as I step inside. "Now, why exactly did I have to come all the way here from America?"

"Confucous." Hermione says pointing her wand at me and casting the spell that makes people un-noticable when people look at them.

"Why did you cast that spell on me Hermione?" I ask feeling irratable.

"Follow me." Hermione says as she walks upstairs.

"No, don't get up early and travel internationally. No, there's no need at all to know why you just did that. No, of coarse we're never going to explain to you why we told you to do all of that. Yes, we will make you mad. Quite funny isn't it?" I mummble under my breath as I follow Hermione to the attic.

"Okay, sit down." Hermione says after she closes the door and locks it while taking off her spell.

"Okay. Would you mind getting on with your story?" I ask with my teeth grinding against one another.

"Is it Harry's?" Hermione asks ignoring my question.

"Yes it is. Now would you mind going on with your story?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, it's been four months sense you left, and several things have hapened. As I'm sure you know, Voldemort is killing more muggles. Everything that Order does is being thwarted. We need more people taking action against him, but they just keep on cowaring back from it all like that will stop everything." Hermione said angrily before she continued. "Ron and I are going to get married as soon as this war is over...Harry'sengagedtoBethwhoweallhate." Hermione finished quickly.

"And what did you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"You mean you honestly don't care-"

"It's his choice. I can't stop it, and I'm certainly not forcing him to marry me if he doesn't want to." I state coldly.

"You-You're just like them. You won't do anything to help! You're just going to sit back and watch people fall without doing anything about it!" Hermione screamed at me.

"And how do you know that he would fall with Beth? Have you given her a chance to redeem herself? How do you know that she won't help him!" I ask calmly.

"Because I just do." Hermione says looking at me like she had never seen me before.

"So it's instinct? Or could it be that you all would just prefere him with someone else?"

"I thought that you were different. I thought that you weren't like those other Slytherin. You only look out for yourself! You're just like Malfoy and the rest of your bunch. You never were different! Get out of this room right now and tell-"Hermione screeches at me.

"Tell Harry what? That no, I'm sorry, you can't marry someone who you love becuse our one nightstand resulted in me being pregnant? That he has to be stuck with me for the rest of his life because we had too much to drink?" I ask looking like I could cry. But I won't because I'm stronger than that. Because to cry is to be weak.

"But he can't love her! It's too soon! He's just trying to replace you!" Hermione shouts at me.

"He's a big boy. He can make his own decisions."

"But he's a dumbass when it comes to himself!"

"How would we know what we were capable of if somebody stopped us because they were afraid we might fall. I'm not going to break up thier engagement because I got knocked up. If all of you hate her, than tell him that you're worried about it being too soon!"

"We have!We've tried everything that we can think of, and nothing is getting through to him. You were our last hope!" Hermione shouted.

"That's when you think of another tactict and try again.Go to Dumbledore for help or Lupin. Or anybody that he'll listen to."

"He won't listen to Dumbledore, and Lupin loves him too much to ever hurt him. You're the only person who he'll listen to." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll use a concealment charm." I sighed as I handed her a tissue.

**A/N- Thank you:**

**Hypatia Cade**

**Hypatia Cade**

**Will There Ever Be a Rainbow**

**Danish Pastry 28**

**Hypatia Cade**

**taylorleighyoung**

**taylorleighyoung**

**zan189**

**zan189**

**zan189**

**And thank all of you who took the time to read this story. **

**bye, MK**


	5. But I am cleaning up so well

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-Another chapter to try and compensate for lost time.**

V

I walked downstairs with Hermione after she cast the concealment charm on me. When we got to the first floor, gasps were heard, and I was immediatly chocked by Mrs. Weasley.

"How've you been doing? Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley cried as she slowly, but affectively, strangled me.

"Let her go mum, we don't want you to strangle her before we get to talk to her." George laughs as he engulfs me in a huge hug.

"Hypocrite!" Fred laughs as he knocks George over and hugs me.

"What's all the comotion?" A vioce that I can tell is Beth's asks."Hi, Beth Johnson."

"Rachel Brooks." I nod.

"Hey, where did every-Blaise!" Harry says as he walks in through the back door.

"Blaise? I thought you said you're name was Rachel?" Beth asks suspiciously.

"Blaise is my middle name." I respond quickly.

"Oh...Do you two know eachother from somewhere?" Beth asks semi-glaring at me.

"We went to school toggether, but we don't really know eachother. I actually just dropped by to wish Hermione and Ron congradulations." I smile so giddily it hurts.

"Yeah, sorry, we tried to tell her about the change of dates, but Rachel was out of town." Ron supplied quickly.

"Work, what can you do?" I fake laughed as I shrugged.

"Right, anywyas, there's a party going on out back." Fredbegan.

"And if we don't go back soon, they might send out a searchparty."George finished.

"Right. Come on Beth."Harry said putting his arm around Beth's waist and leading her away while giving me a look that said 'We'll talk about this later'. _Joy._

**A/N-Thank all of you who have read this story and it's prequel. **

**bye, MK**


	6. I am seeing in me now the things you

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N- Scroll down please.**

VI

"So why exactly are you here?" Harry hissed at me after he draged me away to another side of the Weasley's garden.

"I told you, I came here to congradulate Hermione and Ron in person." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you hereat my engagement party." Harry hissed at me.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent. I know that they're trying to break me and Beth up. They think that it's too soon, and all of that shit."

"Yeah, because they're worried about you! They happen to care if you move too soon!They just want you to be happy with someone who they think that you will like for more than two years!" I whisper furiously trying to keep my vioce down so that people (Beth) don't come looking for us.

"And would that person be you? What, did you want to reconsider playing with my feelings again!" Harry shouts.

"Keep your voice down Harry!"

"Oh yes, because you wouldn't ever want to be seen with me!" Harry shouts, but quieter this time.

"Harry, I'm saying this as one person to another. Get your head out of the clouds and look down to earth. The wizarding world needs thier hero to be ready to face Voldemort and live. You can't get married yet. You put her at a huge liability if you do that. And please tell me that the only people who know about your relationship are those at this party." I say scoldingly.

"And you care why? Last I remeber you moved away to get as far from me as you could!"

"Yes, because I'm incappable of feeling anything even remotely good, aren't I? I'm just some big bad blotch on your record. I don't give anyone else's feelings in mind when I make my desicions do I? Oh of coarse not, because that would be giving me to much credit woudn't it?" I hiss at him.

"It's nice to see that you're honest with yourself now."

"I have always been honest with myself. And even if I am how I just described myself, at least I'll be alive for a couple more months."

"What happens in a couple months? Hurting another person?"

"What I do is none of your business. I hope that you have a wonderful time being married to your fiance, and I can hardly wait for that phonecall Harry." I glare as I begin to go back to the party.

"Don't call me 'Harry'."

"Why not? I've always called you that."

"Don't call me 'Harry'. You weren't like you used to be when you called me that."

"True, I was drunk then. My mistake." I say back as I start making my way back again.

"I thought you said that it was just run of the mill sex? If you're upset about it still, then doesn't that mean that I was right?" Harry asks me.

"Any girl is going to be upset." I glare back at him.

"Oh yes, forgive me, I forgot. You always wanted toloose your virginitywith someone you loved. My mistake." Harry says angrily.

"You are such a god-damned bastard! You really don't give a fuck about anyone else do you?" I shout angrily.

"Obviously I gave a fuck about you!And I was just a one nightstand, I mean nothing to you at all. In case you'd forgotten, you hate me. So if you hate me so much, why are you giving a flying fuck what I do?" Harry shouts back.

"What's going on here?" Beth asks, glaring at me with so much hate that I want to escape.

"Well, we were just catching up, and then I remembered a meeting that I had canceled had just been re-booked. Sorry to cut this visit short. Good luck." I say before I march up to the party, grab Hermione and get on the nightbus with her.

"Yes, yes, we know already." I say handing Steve the money before he can say anything. I then drag Hermione to the very back on the second floor where nobody is located. Because it's night, there are beds everywhere.

"What happened?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"Oh nothing much, me and Harry-no excuse me, he wishes me to call him Potter-got into a row and I was about to leave when Beth came up. I'm not sure how much she heard, but nothing would have been to much." I say with mock cheer.

"And what was his fight about?"

"Well, it started out about you all worring about him, then it moved on Beth's security with Voldemort still around. And then, it got onto the never ending shouting match about why I left."

"And does he know?"

"Nope. I already explained my reasons back ther to you, and I'm certainly not going to do so in public. Now how long will this concealment charm last?"

"I'll take it off once you get on the skyplane." Hermione sighed. "You really should tell him. He's obligated to know, and the longer you hold it off, the worse it'll be."

"I don't care at the moment."

"Yes you do." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but lets not go spreading aroung things like that.Harry might hear about them."

"I thought that he was 'Potter'?"

"Yeah, but when have I ever done what he wanted me to?" I laugh but wince slightly at memories of our fights.

"Remember to write to me about anything that happens. Any little thing that has to do with your dialy life that you need help on. I mean it. I'm our bridesmaid, it's my duty." I hug Hermione as I get off of the nightbus and get ready to go on the skyplane.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N-Thank all of you who have read Just Business and What is up of Vindicated.**

**bye, MK**


	7. swore you saw yourself

**Disclaimer-I don't own HP**

**A/N-I would just like to state that I will not be updating soon (most likely) because my school is about to starrt, and I will be loaded with homework due to the fact that I'm taking all honors(except for geometry, but damn it, I don't want to have to redo Shakespeare just because the files didn't transfer over). Anywho, on that note, it will be a while, so, expect a month. **

VII

"Where have you been sugar? I was just fretting over where you were, fixing to go and find these friends of yours. You shouldn't travel in your condition honey!" Lucy scolded the second I walked inside.

"I'm fine Lucy."

"Then why do you look as if you could kill?"

"I just had a run in with somebody, that's all."

"It'd better not have been that no-good son of a gun that knoecked you up." Lucy threatened.

"No, some of my friends were joking around, and I think that I may have laughed to hard."

"There's no such thing as bad laughter. Honey child, the lord knows you could have more of it." Lucy said shaking her head as she walked to her room.

"Good night Lucy." I said as I went to my room to get some sleep.

"Good night baby doll."

**A/N-Thank you**

**zan189**

**And thank all of you who have read my stories that coencide with this plot.**

**bye, MK**


	8. So Clear

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

VIII

"Why did you have to go and be such a prick to Blaise huh?" Hermione asked Harry while Beth was getting refreshments out of the kitchen.

"Is that what she told you? That I was the one who was bringing everything up and acting immature." Harry said some of his anger flashing.

"No, she actually asked if I could ask you to stop by her place in America tommorow. But if you still feel upset about whatever you two said, then I'll just call her up and tell her that you couldn't make it." Hermione said loftily.

"Somehow I doubt that she said that."

"Okay, don't believe me. That'll probably make her angrier at you. But if you want that, then there's no stopping you. I mean, you could always call her up on her cell phone and check out my story."

"I don't care if she's angy at me.I highly doubt that there is anything between us except for bitterness."

"Harry, you will either go and give her a call or go and see her. I refuse to let you just continue to ignore her!" Heermione said shrilly.

"Why is it that everybody wants me to marry Blaise instead of Beth?" Harry said frustrated.

"Because we know that you still love Blaise, and you wouldn't be doing Beth right by marrying her right away while you still have residing feelings." Remeus said.

"Remeus! When did you get here!" Harry said happily.

"I got here right in time to hear something about cellphones. Harry, you either go and see Blaise or your side of the isle will be nearly empty." Remeus said shaking his head.

"But this is my engagment party! I can't just leave it to travel across the globe to-" Harry said flusered.

"You will do it now Harry." Remeus said threatenigly.

"What's her adress?"

"102 Mapple Drive Charlotte, North Carolina." Hermione chirped happily.

PoP

"So why the hard facade all of the sudden?" Hermione asked.

"I saw her get on the skyplane."

"Oh." Hermione said shocked.

**A/N-Thank you**

**I'm sorry, I accindentally deleted the emails that I got from people who read ths story. However, I remeber responding negetively to one, and I'm sorry, it had nothing to do with you; I was just in a bad mood.**

**Thank all of you who have read this story.**

**bye, MK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own HP**

**A/nI'm terribly osrry that ittoook me so long to update.**

IX

"Dear god, you're pregnant!" I heard somebody shout at me, thus waking me up at 6:30 in the morning..

"Go away." I mumbled trying to cover my ears with a pillow.

"What-What makes you think that you could just not-not tell me that you-" He yelled again.

"Harry?" I asked sitting up as fast as I could and getting met with a lovely sight. Harry was standing there, at the edge of my bed, hair messy as always, scar sticking out against his forhead. Eyes filled with anger and hurt. _Stupid Hermione...This is probably her doing._

"You're four months pregnant, and you can't think of a single time to tell me that! God, you really don't care do you?" Harry shouts at me.

"Oh yes, I don't care at all what happens. No, I could care less that I'm pregnant. No, I don't give a flying fuck that I had to leave because of Voldemort because something might happen. No I really don't care that you moved on so quickly. And I certainly couldn't care less about how fast you are making me feal so great about my chioces. I don't care at all that if Voldemort finds out I'm pregnant that he'll kill them. No, I really don't care how much I have to give up to make everything fit smoothly. I don't care at all how hard it is to try and help people when they just yell at me every time that I see them! You're right, I don't care. And I never did. But if you're so right about everything, then why don't you just go and get an ad in the paper about how un-feeling I am. Yeah, I'm sure that that would get a lot of hits. 'Emotionally Dead Woman-Does the Pain Extend to Physical?'. Because you never make mistakes. Nope, you're completely in-fallable." I yell at him trying to get my anger out by using irony. Didn't really work to well, but I'm tired, so a lot of emotions can't be fueled at the same time.

"Them?" Harry says weakly.

"Triplets."

"What?"

"You know, three kids all the same age. Triplets."

"But how didn't I see-Who else knows?"

"Hermione placed a concealment charm on me. The only one besides her who I know knows is Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?" Harry asks like he might be scarred of the answer.

"I'm Lucy. I take it you're the father?" I see Lucy's frame in my doorway.

Harry looks at my stomach before answering. "Yes."

"Well then, me and you have to have a conversation out in the kitchen. No Sugar, don't strain yourself. We'll be back in a little while, so just try and get some sleep. Heaven knows you could use it child."

"But-"

"Just get your rest sugar." Lucy says as she shuts my door while dragging Harry with her.


End file.
